In general, when a photograph is taken with a digital camera, the user selects any of a plurality of shooting scenes (e.g., portrait, night scene, sunset, and sport), and then settings (e.g., shutter speed, aperture adjustment, and existence of electronic flash) corresponding to each scene are automatically enabled. However, the user still manually selects a shooting scene.
A photograph taken has various parameters stored therein as EXIF information at the time of shooting, but there is no information stored regarding the user's operation used when the photograph is taken. Thus, only the EXIF information can be used to know a way of shooting the photograph that has been taken by other people. In this regard, techniques that support photographic shooting are reported as follows below.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an imaging device capable of automatically determining its imaging magnification and easily photographing an image with a desired composition when a photographic subject is taken in the composition that contains a particular region of the photographic subject.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique that allows a person's face to be photographed finely depending on the state of the face without missing a chance to shoot a photograph.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a technique that shares a shot image between a plurality of users over a network to build a community where a relationship is actually established.